keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is The Star of The Series. He Has His Own Coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is the No. 1 engine of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway and has been seen in any episode, special, and layout video, whether cameo, into, main or minor character. He is Percy's and Toby's Best friend. 'Bio:' Coming Soon. 'Persona"' Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. 'Basis' Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T engines built for the Belka, Eggmanland and South Coast Railway between 1913and 1915, He is apparently one of the last batch built. The E2s were introduced between 1913 and 1916 to replace earlier members of the E1 class. The last five in the class had extended side tanks, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels. After many years, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their first working years at Southampton Ducks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. There is, however, a campaign with the aim to Build a New E2, and Number it 110. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel Splashers over his front wheels whereas The Original E2s did not. Thomas was Built in 1915. 'Livery' Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's blue. 'Whose the Favorite Engine?' In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's Series, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures: there is not an episode where Thomas does not appear in whether it's making cameos or talking. He also makes appearances in Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movies and Remakes of the episodes from The Thomas & Friends Series. This is just proof that The Series Has Thomas in it and that it's sometimes revolved around Thomas as well but the kicker is that Edward is Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's favorite engine and Thomas isn't. Despite the fact Thomas always makes appearances everywhere on whatever videos Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway has, no one would Guess Edward's his favorite But it's just The Other Way around 'No. 1 Engine:' Thomas is the No. 1 engine of The North Western Railway and brags to the other engines about it like it's something but most of the engines can't see why Sir Topham Hatt chose Thomas to be his No. 1 engine… most most engines just don't like the fact of Thomas being No. 1 and like to ignore it very often. However, some things just never change including the fact Thomas will still brag about it and never stop. 'Playing a Part:' In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movie Claw of the Law, Sir Topham Hatt takes Thomas to the Place Where He and Gordon have been having "chats" for The past season and it turns out that Gordon was there to see his Brother and Thomas plays a part in this by getting Rickety to fetch the Gold Dust from The Magic Buffers. 'Thomas at Tidmouth:' Tidmouth Sheds is a place where engines rest but when it's Thomas and his friends, it's rest and having fun. The basic routine at Tidmouth Sheds is have fun before you go to sleep but usually it's often just Thomas telling engines about stuff, too. But either way, the routine is never over mainly for Thomas… 'Appearances:' * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: The Trouble With Trucks, Stepney's Problem, Thumper Saves the Day (cameo), A Scottish Tale (mentioned, cameo), Toby and the New Engine, The Trouble With Spencer (cameo), Lorry Takes A Tumble (cameo), Duties of The Diesels (cameo), Wilbert to the Rescue, Wilbert and Tigermoth (cameo), Frank and the Trucks (cameo), Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk (cameo), Thomas' 4th of July, Gordon Plays a Trick, and Murdoch and the Express (cameo) * [[Season 2|'Season 2']]: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe (cameo), A Special Visitor, Daisy and The Visitor (cameo), James' Tender Trouble (cameo), A Flying Surprise (cameo), Twin Trouble, Jealous James (cameo), Old Slow Coach (episode) (mentioned, cameo), The Flying Scotsman Returns, Save Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas Helps a Friend, Murdoch's New Coach (cameo), Disaster on Sodor, * [[Season 3|'Season 3']]: Double Trouble (cameo), Hideous Henry, George the Steamroller, Cranky's Delivery (does not speak), Rusty Rocks the Railway (cameo), Diesel's Dilemma, New Engine Fever (mentioned, cameo), Toby's New Cowcatchers, Mike's Ice Cream Party (cameo), Clumsy Culdee (cameo), Rickety's Revenge (does not speak), S.C. Ruffey and the Foolish Freight Cars (cameo), Trouble on the Track, Donald Visits the Scrapyard and Frank and Fred the Orange Coal Car (cameo) * [[Season 4|'Season 4']]:' * [[Season 5|'Season 5]]:' * [[Season 6|'Season 6]]:' * [[Season 7|'Season 7]]:' * [[Season 8|'Season 8]]:' * [[Season 9|'Season 9]]:' * [[Season 10|'Season 10]]:' * [[Season 11|'Season 11]]:' * [[Season 12|'Season 12]]: Greetings, Montague!, Stafford's Electric Slide (cameo), Scottish Blues (cameo), The Importance of Being Billy,Truckus Ruckus (cameo), The Mavis Matrix (cameo), Gordon's Last Hurrah, Percy Gets a Promotion, Henry's Handcar Havoc (cameo),Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous (cameo), If the Dome Fits, Bulgy Takes the High Road, The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade, Vicarstown Takedown * [[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack, It's Good To Be Belle (cameo), Victor's Loco Motives, Bert's Arlesdale Fail (cameo), The Duke of Hazard (cameo), Rust or Bust (cameo), Go Boldly, Culdee, Oliver's Fossil Fright (cameo), Who Stole the Coal? (cameo), Sam I Am (cameo), Toad Gets Towed (cameo), Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (cameo), Sideplates and Skirmishes (cameo), Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (cameo), How Gator Stole Christmas * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]:*Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Henry Gets Stumped (cameo), Quarry Quest (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Freddie at the Ready (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave, Cabless Companions (cameo), Furious George, Hugo Takes Flight (cameo), Merlin the Magical Engine (cameo), Dirty ‘Arry (does not speak), James in a Jam, S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth, Flat Stanley, And Hatt Trick. * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Roundhouse Roulette, Flash Gordon ''(cameo), ''Philip Finds a Friend ''(cameo), ''Nightmare on Sodor, Ice Ice Daisy Specials: *[[Thomas and the Storm|'Thomas and the Storm']] *[[Lady the Lost Engine|'Lady the Lost Engine']] *[[The Strange Case of Splatter & Dodge|'The Strange Case of Splatter and Dodge']] *[[Battle of The Branchlines|'Battle of the Branchlines']] *[[The Legend of Diesel 10|'The Legend of Diesel 10']] *[[Sodor's Last Stand|'Sodor's Last Stand']] *[[Hiro's Origins|'Hiro's Origins']] *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']] *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']] *[[2015 Day Out With Thomas!|'2015 Day Out With Thomas!']] *[[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']] He Appeared in Many Discussions. Models: * [[1993 Thomas|'1993 Thomas']] * [[1998 Thomas|'1998 Thomas']] * [[Old-Style Thomas|'Old-Style Thomas']] * [[Out-of-Puff Thomas|'Out-of-Puff Thomas']] * [[3 New-Style Thomases|'3 New-Style Thomases']] * [[2 CGI Thomases|'2 CGI Thomases']] * [[Abracabacon Face Thomas|'Abracabacon Face Thomas']] * [[Seabound Thomas|'Seabound Thomas']] * [[Thomas and the Bees|'Thomas and the Bees']] * [[Flour Covered Thomas|'Flour Covered Thomas']] * [[Christmas Thomas|'Christmas Thomas']] * [[Thomas Comes to Breakfast|'Thomas Comes to Breakfast']] * [[Old Style Paint Splattered Thomas|'Old Style Paint Splattered Thomas']] * [[Old Style Winter Wonderland Thomas|'Old Style Winter Wonderland Thomas']] * [[Fish-Covered Thomas|'Fish-Covered Thomas']] * [[New Style Paint Splattered Thomas|'New Style Paint Splattered Thomas']] * [[New Style Winter Wonderland Thomas|'New Style Winter Wonderland Thomas']] * [[60th Anniversary Thomas|'60th Anniversary Thomas']] * [[Early Engineers Thomas|'Early Engineers Thomas']] * [[3 Royal Crest Thomases|'3 Royal Crest Thomases']] * [[Old Style Battery Powered Thomas|'Old Style Battery Powered Thomas']] * [[New Style Battery Powered Thomas|'New Style Battery Powered Thomas']] * [[CGI Battery Powered Thomas|'CGI Battery Powered Thomas']] * [[Light-Up-Reveal Thomas|'Light-Up-Reveal Thomas']] * [[1942 Thomas|'1942 Thomas']] * [[2015 Thomas|'2015 Thomas']] 'Trivia:' *[[Keekre24|'Keekre24']]' uses a shot of Thomas on a random part of his layout in the beginning of each episode, where Keekre says the name of his series, then the episode number, then the episode title, lifts the camera and takes it to where the story begins. This means Thomas is the only character to appear in every episode.' *'In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Thomas is called Tomas. Thomas's Number is 1' *'This is Number 1' 'Gallery"' Click here to view the gallery for Thomas. Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Blue Engines Category:Branchline Engines Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Blue Category:Coal Category:No 1 Category:NWR Category:NWR 1 Category:Standard Gauge Category:6 Wheels Category:0-6-0 Category:Males Category:Male Engines Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:No 70 Category:LBSC Category:LBSC 70 Category:Wood Category:Wooden Railway Category:Engines Category:Engines with Lamps Category:1915 Category:1993 Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:2018 Category:Circle Faces Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Battery Powered Category:Roll and Whistle Category:Engines with Whistles Category:1993-2017 Category:1913 Category:1984 Category:Island of Sodor Category:Ffarquhar Branchline Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Keekre24 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Items Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:CGI Category:New in 1993 Category:LC99001 Category:1993 Debuts Category:Blue Characters Category:Talking Engines Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:1993 Items Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Early Engineers Category:Engines that Have Numbers Category:Characters who are Introduced in 1993 Category:Characters that Have Numbers Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:TOMY Category:Fisher Price Category:1993 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Blue Tank Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:New in Season 1 Category:Prototypes Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:No I Category:Number 1 Category:Series 1 Category:Blue 1993 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Series 14 Category:Series 15 Category:Series 16 Category:Series 17 Category:Series 18 Category:Series 19 Category:Series 20 Category:Series 21 Category:Series 22 Category:Series 23 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Engines Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Blue Items Category:Blue 2018 Category:Blue Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:NWR I Category:Blue Wooden Railway Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Rear Magnets Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Male Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Snowploughs Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Items that are Introduced in 1993 Category:Non Try Me Category:Blue Steam Engines Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Blue Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Blue TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Characters with Names Category:Blue Standard Gauge Category:Introduced Characters Category:Blue Introduced Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:2018 Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Learning Curve Items Category:1993 Wooden Railway Category:Wood Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Non Working Characters Category:Characters who are Number 1 Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:TV Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Numbered Characters Category:TVS Category:TVS Circle Faces Category:White Faces Category:Model Series Characters with Faces Category:Model Series Category:TVS Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:TWR Characters Category:TWR Items Category:On Rail Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Blue On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:MS Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:RWS Category:TVS On Rail Category:Model Category:Toy Characters Category:Toy Category:RWS Characters Category:TAF Category:6 Versions Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:WR Category:ThomasWoodenRailway Category:TVS and RWS Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:CGI Series Category:CGI Series On Rail Category:Railway Series Category:Railway Series On Rail Category:RWS On Rail Category:Series